


The Power of Hope

by Kaioken95



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: When TK begins suffering from nightmares that seem frighteningly real until the monster from his nightmare becomes a reality and begins tormenting him and threaten the recent peace between both worlds. An ancient legend from the digital world is uncovered connecting to these recent events, and the digidestined must once take up the guard but will they lose their hope, and will the darkness take over.





	The Power of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The setting of the story will be a canon divergent AU, set after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, but an alternative route ignoring events of Tri, and the epilogue in 02. 
> 
> A mature rating warning, it will contain mild language, violence and action, potential trigger warnings such as blood, torture, self-harm, and general angst.

It was middle of night, everything was dark, there was a storm hitting heavy over Odaiba, the sounds of the heavy rain tapping against his bedroom window, the harsh wind blowing, and the occasional thunderclap. Of course it understandable that most people wouldn’t be having an easy night of sleep, but the weather wasn’t the reason why he was tossing and turning in his sleep...

Takeru “T.K.” Takaishi, now 14 years old, was fast asleep, nestled next to him was his Digimon Patamon, both laying on their sides. He wears a teal-coloured sleeveless shirt and black shorts that were covered by the large blanket over his bed, while his rookie level partner has a content expression on his face, but T.K.’s face didn’t show a peace.

He gritted his teeth, moaning and grumbling in his sleep, eyes tightly closed, his hand tightly clenched onto his pillow. It was clear that he was having a nightmare, he turned away from Patamon, he mumbled something as if he was speaking to someone. It was then all of a suddenly lightning flashed through the window followed by a loud roar of thunder.

* * *

  _Inside his dream T.K. was sprinting through an endless dark void, it was cold, he breathless from all his running, but he didn’t stop, as something chasing him, it couldn’t be seen but its loud footsteps were heard. There was also insane laughter, and whispers that echoed from everywhere. The blonde had to stop as he couldn’t go away further, crouched down slightly, holding his knees, gasping for air._

**_It was dark... That’s I can see, nothing but darkness. Looking around there’s nothing, no light, but there’s something out there. I... I can hear it. His laughter, he’s close. I can’t find Patamon. And I can’t find my digivice?_ **

_He started looking around him, examining every direction frantically, he couldn’t think. Sounds coming from all around him, it causing him to lose to focus, and panic, his breathing was erratic. Takeru needed to calm down but just couldn’t, but it proved to be too much for adolescent, the voices and laughter grew louder the more he panicked, as he then covered his ears block out the tormenting noise._

**_This isn’t real… It’s just a dream. It’s not real!_ **

**_I… I need to wake up. Wake up! I MUST WAKE UP!_ **

_T.K. continued to repeat those words like a pray as the voices intensified, but the sounds of footsteps were right on top of him, someone or something was approaching from ahead. He tightly shut his eyes, still crouched down repeating his words over, and over while the unknown figure continued walking towards him._

**_N-No. Y… You’re not real. This is just a dream, this is just a dream, t-this isn’t r-real…_ **

_He refused to open his eyes, as the figure covered by a robe stood right in front of him, their hooded head was lowered as they looked directly at Takeru. A toothy grin could be seen underneath his hood as the unknown man slowly began to raise his arm up in an offensive manner, his clawed hand readied to slash at the youth._

**_YOU'RE NOT REAL!!!_ **

* * *

The blonde jumped up from his sleep, simultaneously there was a thunderclap, cold sweat drenched the teen’s body, he gasped for air, his bright blue eyes widened, his heart was racing like he was going into shock before he looked around the room. His eyes went all over the area, trying to see if anything was different or out of place, or if this was real or still a dream.It felt like his heart was beating out of his chest, he firmly gripped his chest, taking deep breaths.

His attention was then drawn to Patamon sleeping beside him, the small creature hadn’t been disturbed by the storm still looking peacefully. Seeing his partner like that calmed him down a little, as the youth showed the faintest of smiles. Takeru’s eyes then glanced towards his window, the night view accompanied with heavy rain and the wind with few thunderclap, he sighed. The blonde then slowly stepped out of his bed as he then left the room to go to the bathroom.

Once inside he slowly turned the cold tap on the sink, the running water immediately shot out of the spout, he then took some of the cold liquid into his palms, splashing it into his face, and repeating the action a few more times. Then drying his face off with a hand towel, he just stared into the mirror above the sink, under his eyes was swelled as it was clear he hadn’t been sleeping peacefully lately. He had been having the same nightmare for the last few nights, always the same one.

“It isn’t real… It’s not real.” He said that to himself, repeating it like a mantra. Takeru stared at his reflection as he continued to repeat his words.

Eventually, T.K returned to his room, climbing back into his bed, he was still wasn’t ready to fall asleep so he just watched his Digimon sleep. Reaching out for Patamon gently stroking him with the back of his hand. Another hour had passed and he eventually returned to a slumber, holding his partner closer to him put his fears at ease while the heavy storm continued outside…


End file.
